Autofill
by TheDonutMistress
Summary: She's gathering intel, nothing more. Even being face-to-face with her future daughter (and husband) Sonya's still got doubts about Johnny. 90s Sonya, plus modern internet search engine. Unneeded missing scene, set after Sonya's chapter, but before the end of the game, and whatever happened to everyone after it. Pre-CageBlade. Not sure if it's Aftermath compliant; didn't play it.


**Summary: ****She's gathering intel, nothing more. Even being face-to-face with her future daughter (and husband) Sonya's still got doubts about Johnny. 90s Sonya, plus modern internet search engine. Unneeded missing scene, set after Sonya's chapter, but before the end of the game, and whatever happened to everyone after it. Pre-CageBlade. Not sure if it's Aftermath compliant; didn't play it.**

**Pre Johnny/Sonya, AKA the beloved CageBlade.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, or a ton of what went down in 11 wouldn't have happened. But Jin and Takeda would've been there for what did go down, and Kano wouldn't be wasting beer in his in-between round taunts or victory outro. :)**

**Misc: Secondary genre suggestions most welcome.**

* * *

It's a tablet, according to the private who handed it over to Sonya, with a rueful glance. He feels bad he can't do more for her. He's green, but clearly been around long enough that he knows—make that, _knew_—her future self. Or present self. Or whatever it is.

The general.

He gives Sonya a crash course in how it works, and she's cutting him off with what she hopes is a friendly enough, "Got it."

It's a lot simpler than the tech Cassie showed her how to use, and she picked that up just fine. Besides, some of them have still got work to do.

Sonya doesn't.

She and Johnny are grounded, until— Well, who knows, honestly.

With Johnny, it makes sense. He's a civilian, and he's injured. Took a bullet to the arm, and a hell of a beatdown before that.

He showed he _can_ take a hit, though. Sonya's gotta give him credit for that.

Still.

Big blocky letters stare are her. _Google_. There's a dialogue box beneath them. It takes a couple of tries, but Sonya brings up the keyboard and begins typing.

_Johnny C—_

And this _tablet _is guessing for her pretty much as soon as she's got the first word in.

_johnny cage actor_

Well, no shit he's an actor. Kind of. But no. That's not what Sonya's looking for.

Although, she has to admit she's not quite sure what she's looking for. It's okay, though. Google seems to have endless suggestions for her.

_johnny cage movies_

Yeah, that makes sense. That's probably what most people look for when they go searching his name. Because he's an _actor, _right. Again, though, no.

Wait, there are _how_ many Ninja Mime movies now? And another one in the works?

Wow. He'd be so proud.

_johnny cage age_

Which Johnny Cage?

_johnny cage shirtless_

Oh, Sonya's seen that. She's honestly not sure she's seen Johnny without his chest bared. Well, she's seen older Johnny that way. He's got some sense of modesty. Just some sense, period.

_johnny cage tattoo_

Seen that, too. Goes along with the perpetually bare-chested thing. Not that Sonya's been looking.

_johnny cage nudes_

Well, she's gonna see that at some point, if things go the way they're supposed to.

_johnny cage gay_

Of course, people would ask. He's clearly not. Not that it matters. Sonya _is_ curious what prompted people to ask, though. So many people. That's how this works, right?

_johnny cage gay brokenose mountain_

_johnny cage brokenose mountain unrated version_

_johnny cage brokenose mountain fanfiction_

_johnny cage brokenose mountain fanfic rps_

What in the hell? Brokenose Mountain's gotta be a movie title. Must be one hell of a flick. Sonya has to admit she's curious about it. But she passes it over, the same as every other crumb she's been offered, like grabbing for it is taking a bite of forbidden fruit or something.

It's public knowledge, though, isn't it? All of this is. So, what gives?

Maybe because it's like nothing's off-limits. Like Johnny's got no private life. That's gotta wear on someone. Break away at even the roughest, most garish exterior. Put cracks in even the most expertly crafted of personas. Sooner or later, something's gotta give.

_johnny cage mug shot_

Turns out he takes a good picture, no matter the circumstances. He looks drunk, and a few years older than right now, but nowhere near what he looks like, well, _now_. In the present, that is. Sonya just means he looks _older_ than his young self, but quite a bit _younger_ than his current self.

Johnny looks good for his age, perfectly handsome for being in his... late 50s...?

Hell, maybe she should've tapped on that 'johnny cage age' suggestion after all.

He's obviously done quite well for himself, so there must not have been any major repercussions for whatever he was arrested for. Except—

_johnny cage rehab_

Except there were.

It's good, though, Sonya's supposes. Bad, that it was necessary, but good that he went. That he got help. Actually admitted he needed it.

But where was she during all of this? Only one way to find out. Still, she keeps hovering over the issue. Dancing around it. Distracting herself with stupid stuff, until, finally—

_johnny cage family_

He has parents—well, of course he does. A sister. They look a lot alike.

_johnny cage daughter_

There's Cassie, and loads of pictures of them together. Johnny, with her as a baby, and a toddler, a little girl, a teenager—all the way up to what she looks like now.

Sonya's put it off long enough. Learned way more about Johnny than she ever thought she would, and in a way she never imagined.

_johnny cage wife_

It's Sonya. It's really her. It's really _them_. They actually look happy, too. Only—

_johnny cage divorce_

So, that's the way of it, huh? It's gonna end, and _before_ she dies, which is still a lot to think about.

"Don't believe everything you read on the internet."

Ah, shit. At least it's older Johnny. Mature Johnny. He looks pained. Why is she surprised? He was shot, too. If it's anything like what happened with Kano—and why shouldn't it be?—well, he's gotta be feeling just awful all around.

"Cage." Sonya does her best to keep her tone even. "Sneaking up on a soldier's not a good idea."

"Don't I know it. Just tell me you didn't click on any Brokenose Mountain stuff."

"No, why? What _is_ that about?"

"Why read about it when you can wait for the movie?"Johnny gives Sonya a lopsided grin, and there's something comforting about it. Melancholy, but comforting.

Maybe it's that she sees Cassie in him. She knows it should be the other way around, but everything's too far gone to complain about it now.

Johnny turns serious, and tells her, "You know, if you wanna know something, you can just ask. Either of us."

"Maybe later," Sonya replies, with a wry smile, and hopes it isn't lost on him.

* * *

**This idea was actually in the works when MKX was still fresh, but I never finished it. Probably for the best, because I would've been writing 90s Sonya using much more modern technology. There'd have been no excuse for the oversight, either. I'm old enough to remember 90s internet. Ah, well. **

**I also swear somewhere within one of the eleventy billion MK canons Johnny had a sister (and was married and divorced before Sonya, too). **

**Hope it had some entertainment value, and that I did no worse messing with time travel than MK11 did. So salty. I have such a love/hate relationship with this game. XD**


End file.
